The Forbidden Black Rose
by NSlover10938
Summary: AtemxOC love story! The black rose sat on the stand next to the bed reaching my hand over gently picking it up by its steam tracing my fingers over the delicate petals. I smiled thinking of him, when I pricked my finger on a thorn I stopped looking at my finger watching as the blood drip from the wound little did i know what happens when 3 drops hit the petals my life would change
1. Chapter 1: Broken Heart

I yawned stretching my arms above me as I slowly awoke from my long night of sleep. I smiled placing my feet on the cool mahogany floors grabbing my clothes from the bench making my way to the bathroom. I placed them on the toilet striping my nightclothes off and headed into the shower. The hot water relaxed my muscles comforting my body before walking out of the shower to looking at my reflection in the mirror. I could not believe what had happened to me since I met him, my hair was now as blond as the sun while my blue ocean eye reflected back as me. I sighed seeing the sadness within my eyes as I brushed my long hair out lightly putting it in a braided bun. I began to put my make up on my face when my cell phone in my room began to ring I walked into my room to look at my phone to see it was my boyfriend calling.

"Hello." I answered going back into the bathroom to slip on my black mini skirt.

"Are you almost ready Siria I'm on my way to pick you up?" he asked obviously tired.

"Yes I'm Almost done I'll meet you outside." I said slipping on my light blue shirt heading down stairs to pick up my high heels

"Bye." He said ending our conversation.

I smiled walking into the kitchen to see breakfast was made for me with a note from my parents. I looked at it briefly before shoving my food down my throat, running out of my house with my backpack to wait for my boyfriend's car to roll up. I lean against the fence watching as a sleek white limo pulled up into the curve the driver got out and opened to door to a very handsome well dressed Seto Kaiba wearing a gleaming white suit. I smiled climbing into the limo sitting next to the most handsome and rich man ever he lightly smiled wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me into his lap placing a kiss on my awaiting lips.

We spent our time being a couple when Domino High Came into view we separated looking our best as the car came to a holt at the main entrance. The door opened to a crowd of screaming fangirls as they watched Seto walk out of the limo holding his hand to me. I smiled laying my hand in his as he pulled me to my feet, he gave a light smile to me and left to get to his class. I walked over to my group of new friends who greeted me with fake smiles I could see them faking it they all had it out for me because I had the hottest guy in school. I looked back to see my old group of friend the ones I had to leave when I became Seto's girlfriend. They all looked at me with hatred in their eyes as I looked at them well except for Evelyn she just smiled and waved like usual I smiled back before turning to Jessica to hear her story when the bell suddenly rang everyone took off to their first class of the day. I ran into biology so I was not late, hours had pass nothing out of the ordinary happened till my phone started to vibrate during math class. I opened the text message to see that it was from Seto.

"Siria meet me on the roof now." I looked at it again before raising my hand asking the teacher if I could go to the restroom she nods so I push my seat out and walk out of the room. Slowly I walk up the stairs think of why he wanted to see me all of the sudden. _"Did I do something wrong, was he mad at me?" _Was all that was going through my head as my hand touched the handle hesitantly twisting it pushing the door open to the roof.

"Seto you wanted to see me?" I asked walking over to where he was standing.

"Siria I've been thinking and I think its time for us to go our different ways." He said turning towards me with cold cruel eyes.

"What! Why!" I screamed at him as my heart began to shatter.

"I can't keep messing with you I was only stringing you along I have nor will I ever love someone like you!" He growled.

Tears streamed down my face I walk over him slapping him hard across the face. "You fucking bastard how could you after all you did to me you took away things that I loved my friends and you have destroyed my family. I HATE YOU!" I screamed as his bleeding face where my long nails had scratched him. I turned and bolted down the stairs leaving the school grounds.

Seto watched after her as his heart began to break slowly but surly but he knew this was better than dragging her into the war that was on the horizon. "I'm sorry my love but this was all I could do to keep you safe." He whispered to himself feeling someone come up behind him. He turned to see his father Akhenaden standing before him, he smiled watching the girl run off.

"I see you finally got rid of her now we can work on our plans without you being distracted." His father said turning back to his son. "If you really love her just let her go or she will be the one that brings you to your knees." He chuckled.

"I know already just leave." He said looking up at the sky as his father disappeared with a laugh. "My sun has left my side now the only thing that exists is my shadow."

I was running faster and faster as tears continued to stream down my face, I ran towards the door hoping my parents were gone but it swung open as my father made his way out of the house. He stopped seeing something was wrong with me opening his arms catching me as I ran into his arms. Lightly he pulled us back into the house my mother heard me broken cries and came running into the room. They both sat me on the couch rubbing my back calming me and my broken heart.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" They asked with a comforting smile.

"You were right about Seto." I sobbed whipping the tears as they came down my face.

"Oh sweetheart we're sorry that it didn't work out." They said softly but I could see that my dad was going to kill Seto if he ever came close to me again. I smiled taking out the blue contact lenses throwing them into the trash revealing my gold eyes.

"Hey mom, dad I'm going to go get rid of this blond hairs so I'm going to be gone for a bit so I don't know when ill be back tonight."

"Alright dear just be careful." My father said hugging me tightly.

"I will." I giggled running out the door. When I was out of view I slowed down clutching my chest as my heart bled with sorrows, but I still kept going till I came to Dark Cuts.

After spending three hours there to return my hair to its original blood red color, I walked out of the store and was about to head home when I saw the mall right before me. Smiling I could not resist going within the mall looking through the stores to see what I could come pick up tomorrow so I could get rid of all the girly clothes that Seto made me wear. Slowly I made my way to the back of the mall where my favorite place resided, The Golden Arcade. It was the biggest arcade in town and it was the place where I met my first friend Evelyn. I smiled in remembrance before heading to the new Dance Dance Revolution 6 game located in the middle of the arcade. Quickly I walked over to the token machine giving it a five dollar bill, before it spat out twenty tokens for me to take. After grabbing them I made it to back to the dance dance revolution to see a guy creaming this poor kid. I watched as the song Right Round ended the winner smugly rubbed his victory in the losers face. I glared at the winner walking through the crowd pushing people aside walking over to the stage resting my arms on the bars to keep people from falling off the stage.

Hey there want to play with me I said spinning a coin on the top of my finger.

Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes i would play you but we put up wagers at the beginning of the match. He smiled kissing the top of my hand.

Oh really that makes this game more interesting then. So if I win you have to kiss the floor like the dog you are. I smirked.

Well aren't you a bad girl, fine with me but if I win you have to go on a date with me and do whatever I say. He smirked back with confidence that he was going to win.

Then why don't we start this game shall we I said hoping over the railing. We both put in the tokens and I was chosen to pick the song I smiled when I came to my favorite song. Hey Baby by Pitbull I pushed it and began to dance to the corresponding arrows.

_Let it go La, la, la  
If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La, la, la) If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La, la, la)  
If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La, la, la) If your girl wanna play, let her go_

I moved my hips fast getting cheers as every move I did hit the arrows perfectly. I smiled twisting my body to hit the double pairs one right after another perfect kept flashing on my screen.

_Hey baby girl, what you doin' tonight? I wanna see what you got in store Hey baby, givin' it your all when you're dancin' on me I wanna see if you give me some more  
Hey baby, you can be my girl, I can be your man And we can pump this jam however you want Hey baby, pump it from the side, bend it upside down Or we can pump it from the back to the front  
Hey baby Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la _

I continued to dance when I notice that the guy I was dancing against was getting very agitated as his score kept going down the toilet. I watched as he changed this no longer about fun this was about winning for him and I could see he was going to do anything to get it. _  
Ooh, drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it Yeah, you can shake some more, make you wanna sing it Ooh, you got it because you make me wanna say, hey baby Don't stop it, I want you tonight  
I'm a Dade County Self-paid, self-made millionaire I used to play around the world Now I'm around the world, gettin' paid  
Girl problems, no problems Don't hate the game, that won't solve 'em I wanna get wit' ya, mami Now let me see where the lord split ya  
Hey baby girl, what you doin' tonight? I wanna see what you got in store Hey baby, givin' it you all when you're dancin' on me I wanna see if you can give me some more  
Hey baby, you can be my girl I can be your man And we can pump this jam however you want Hey baby, pump it from the side bend it upside down Or we can pump it from the back to the front  
Hey baby Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la _

He glared at me swiftly moving his leg out to trip me I jumped over it landing on the arrows just in time to get another set of perfects. He started to shove me around trying to make me mess up at every turn but nothing happened._  
Ooh, drop it to the floor, make me wanna say it Yeah, you can shake some more, make me wanna sing it Ooh, you got it 'cause you make me wanna say it Yeah, don't stop it, 'cause you make me wanna say it  
Made money, make money This Chico right here, gotta eat, baby If you scared of money, don't make money That's how it goes in the street, baby  
But enough about the nonsense Baby girl, take a shock to your conscious Not a goon or a goblin, I'm a monster 'Cause I hit all the baddest women in the world, gangster  
Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Hey, hey baby  
Ooh, drop it to the floor, make me wanna say it Yeah, you can shake some more, make me wanna sing it Ooh, you got it 'cause you make me wanna say it Don't stop it, 'cause you make me wanna say it  
Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Ooh baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
Ooh, drop it to the floor, make me wanna say it Yeah, you can shake some more, make me wanna sing it Ooh, you got it 'cause you make me wanna say it Don't stop it, I want you tonight_

I took a bow to the crowd as the song ended I turned to the guy but he was gone well it looks like he's a chicken in keeping his promises. One of the girls from the crowd came up to me asking me how I learned to dance that way when I heard a thud next to me. I saw the person who I just faced off in a dance was lying on the floor a sexy guy next to him. The crimson eyed man dug the heel of his boot into the man's back making him groan in pain.

"I believe that this man a bet to repay you." Said the mysterious man. I gulped down a blush as the deep, dark voice hit my ear drums making my heart flutter in my chest.

"Well he has already lost his pride by trying to sneak away I think that his dignity is destroyed so just let him go so he can run away like the loser he is." I chuckled as the man was released running as fast as he could out of there.

"So will you play a game with me." He asked in that sexy voice.

Sure if you don't mind loosing to a girl." I smiled slipping the coin into the machine

"Let the games begin." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 A Night to Remember

I watched as the man before me chose the song we were going to dance to, looking at his sexy features. The muscular arms were not bulging but were just perfect enough to just see the light outline of the muscle. He smile gleamed white as the colored lights danced off them, but his eyes were what perplexed me it was not the unique color but its what I could not read in those eye. Normally I could pick out what a person is by the way their eyes reflect their personality, a gentle caring person has gentle looking eyes that say I'm here for you when you are hurt. But his eyes were blankly mysterious no emotions, no energy no nothing in his eyes but that's why I couldn't pull away from them. I watched as the song began to flash on the screen only to smile as it was a difficult song to dance to with a partner who I really don't know if he's a good dancer or not, the song that was chosen Live While Were Young By One Direction.

_Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the window's down_

The song started we both were now dancing together on the now combined dance floor. He smiled holding out a hand to me I gently laid my hand in his disturbingly cold hand, but I paid no mind to it as I was twirled with in his arms landing every move keeping my balance as we continued to dance.

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
And we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

I smiled having the time of my life and I was sort of happy that I left Seto. I looked into those crimson eyes seeing a small glimmer of happiness as he pulled me into his arms. But when I turned back out I could see small amounts of concern on his face almost as if he were looking into my soul sensing my broken heart.

_Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't over-think, just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah, get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young_

I just danced hoping he would just leave it be, and just drop the subject, so my heart will heal. He pulled me into his arms, his deep soul shacking voice asked "Who broke your heart so savagely?" my mouth almost dropped open in shock as I realized that he saw the sadness that was in me.

_And girl, you and I,  
We're 'bout to make some memories tonight_

_I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
Come on, younnngg  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
While we're young  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

Once the song ended I turned to him smiling holding out my hand he lightly took it kissing the top of the hand before walking into the dense crowd disappearing from view. I stepped off the stage grabbing my jacket heading out the doors of the mall into the crisp cool air. Looking up at the sky I noticed some heavy thunderheads heading our way I pulled up my jacket covering my neck just as a cold blast of wind cut through the buildings. I sighed beginning my trek home when I felt a pair of eyes on me I looked back to see nothing was there. So I continued onward but the feeling never dissipated as I turned into an alley way close to my house when I ran into something hard.

"Ow!" I reacted as my butt hit the concrete.

"Are you alright." That same distinct voice from earlier this evening, I looked up to be captured again by the glowing crimson eyes.

"Oh its you again." I said lightly grasping his extended hand he smiled pulling me into his arms.

"Well you never answered my question from earlier. "He answered holding me tightly within his arms as I struggled to get away.

"Its nothing really just some issues that's all." I said trying to avoid the situation but that didn't seem work on him.

"You know you're such a bad liar." He growled showing his sharp fangs, making me jump and struggle harder in his arms. Now, now no need for you to be afraid I'll make you forget everything that he ever did to you. He whispered before pulling my jacket aside sinking his fangs into my delicate neck. I moaned as he began to suck my blood from my neck, he groaned pulling back kissing over the wounds. I began to sway from side to side as my body began to fall into unconsciousness when he spoke one last time as my lids closed. My dear Siria when you awake you shall not remember a damn thing that bastard did to you, you will only have remember me by the gift I leave you. He chanted lightly picking me up bridal style taking me home.


	3. Chapter 3: New Memories

The sun peaked over the mountains, small rays of the warm sun streaked into my bedroom light caressing my face pulling out of the deep slumber I was in. I moaned slowly opening my eyes to be greeted by a beautiful red orange sunrise. I smiled sliding out of bed towards the balcony, the cool brisk air came in through the open balcony door, I opened it further stepping out on to the balcony to watch Ra rise up above the mountains. As I watched the sun I could not help but feel that something is missing in my life. Almost like a memory that was taken away, I just shook my head heading back into my room to start to dress for another long school day. I walked down the stairs only to stop at the edge of the door to listen to what my parents were talking about.

"Who was that boy who dare to hold my daughter in such a way?!" My father frustratingly growled slamming his fist into the counter making me jump back in surprise.

"Dear I'm sure it's nothing to over react about, she home safe and sound that's all we can ask for." My mother calmly stated.

"But what did he mean by leaving a special gift for her?" He said, my eyes widened turning back around running up the stairs into my room. There on the stand next to the bed laid an innocent black rose with a small card under neither it. I walked over to the stand, staring at the rose I gently pick it tracing my fingers along the delicate petals as the memories flooded back into my mind. Grabbing the card flipping it opened to read the short sentence.

Thank You for the special night, I leave a black rose for one who holds the most beauty.

Yami

I blushed a deep red staring at each word when I felt something pick my finger. I pulled my fingers away from the roses thorns looking at my finger that slowly dripped down falling onto the petals below. With every drop the time within the room slowed down, the third drop slowly crashed onto the rose, emitting a bright that surrounded the room. as the light dimmed I opened my eyes to see the black rose was no more, now standing within my hand was a deep crimson red rose with gold tint to it. My mouth dropped it was so beautiful, I smiled clipping a part of the rose steam off and removing the thorns before lightly tucking the steam behind my right ear. I looked at my self in the mirror everything was perfect, I walked down stairs to see my father there standing at the bottom waiting for me.

"Siria can we talk about that guy who dropped you off last night?" He asked lightly pulling me to side.

"Sure what's up?" I asked resting my back against the wall.

"What did he mean by a special gift?" He asked trying not to lose his temper.

"Oh! He gave me this rose isn't it beautiful?" I smiled lightly tucking my hair behind my ear. He just stared at me before walking out the front door slamming it closed; I blinked shaking my head. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom sitting on the bench watching my father yelled at the world. She just looked over at me and smiled seeing that I had finally changed my appearance.

"Dear don't worry about him I think he's just upset a boy brought you home last night." She glanced back to my father hoping he would do something irrational.

"Yeah I kind of guessed that, but it's better than me being forced into a sex slavery." I said biting off a piece of toast before running out the front door heading to school. I slowly walked, enjoying the fresh morning air as the smell of cherry blossom came across from the church grounds. I looked up to see a gleaming white limo pass by, I cocked my head to the side before sticking in my headphones continuing down the path. As I crossed the street to school ground I looked back to see a black cat following me around, I stopped holding my hand out to pet the strange black cat when a deep voice caused the cat to run away.

"Siria you shouldn't mess with that cat." I looked back to see a tall man with short brown hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Uh do I know you?" I asked turning towards him.

"Seria stop messing around why were you messing with the filthy thing." He growled at me.

"Look I'm sorry I don't know you and you have no control of my life so back off bastard!" I yelled picking up my bag walking past all the girls with agape mouths. As I trudged into the school I felt someone grab me and pull me to the side, I looked back ready to punch the bastard from earlier when I notice it was Evelyn.

"Eve don't do that!" I gasped stopping myself before I could hurt my friend.

"What's wrong Siria what happened between Seto and you?" She asked pulling me up to the roof.

"What who's this Seto guy?" I asked cocking my head in confusion.

"The guy you just called a bastard." She said stopping in front of me. "Don't you remember? You were dating him." I just stared thinking back hoping to remember but I was drawing more blanks than I was memories of the asshole this morning.

"No I don't remember maybe I hit my head last night when I fainted." I said.

"No need to worry deary, but now we have to win the others over." She said pushing me through the door to the roof where my other friends greeted me with hateful glares.

"Eve why did you bring the traitor with you!" They screamed at her.

"I brought her because she broke up with Seto and doesn't remember a thing she did with him." She stated crossing her arms. They looked at me to see what my eyes would tell them, but they saw nothing but a blank. All of them smiled inviting me back into the group, I was about to sit when the door to the roof slammed opened as a group of people in black outfit came in surrounding me. I fought back only to be slammed into the ground and cuffed from behind, I looked up to see Seto was there with unhappy face. I growled as I was lifted to my feet he reach over taking the rose from me glaring at it with all the hatred in the world.

"Knock her out then we will take her to the base where we can ask all the questions we like." Seto commanded to the soldier who was grasping onto my arm very tightly so I could not escape.

"Yes sir!" He replied squeezing a pressure point on my neck making me slip into a deep unconscious.

Hours after the incident I slowly awoke listening to my surroundings, all was silent except for the two voices whispering about me. I looked over at the two figures whose backs were turned to me, one was the bastard himself while the other was and older man with snow white hair.

"What are you doing Seto I thought I told you to get rid of her!" The older one yelled with frustration.

"Its not my fault just look at this!" Seto yelled back showing the golden red rose to the elder.

"This cannot be that a vampires love rose but where on earth could she have gotten this." The elder replied dumfounded by the rose.

"Isn't obvious she must have gotten it from a vampire she carries two puncher marks on her neck. Something has taken an interest in her and when I find out who they will be sorry they ever messed my girl." Seto yelled slamming his fist down into the table.

"And who exactly said I'm your girl." I asked narrowing my eyes as the two turned around.

"Oh I see your awake my love now tell me who gave this to you." Seto asked walking towards the cage doors.

"Like I'm going to tell you all your going to do is kill him when he has done nothing to you." I yelled throwing my shoe Seto.

"Seto it seems like she has been put under a spell to forget everything you did with her including the break up." The elder said raising his eyes at showed nothing but coldness making me shiver as the golden metal eye met mine. "Maybe you should allow me to unlock her memories and then she will tell us." Seto stood there and thought before nodding his head in agreement stepping aside as the elder came closer. The eye began to glow the light began to surround me when the light broke and faded back into the eye.

"What happened Akhenaden?" Seto asked walking back over to the cage.

"It seems this vampire is very powerful, he's placed many blocks on her mind so no one and I mean no one can get in and change it." Akhenaden said looking at me.

"Tell us who did this to you!" Seto yelled extremely upset. I just stared at him keeping my mouth shut tight, Seto's rage went ballistic as my answer never came. He furiously screamed walking out the doors cursing the world as they closed shut.

"You know the long this goes on the longer you are going to be kept within this cage." Akhenaden said turning his back towards me disappearing to the shadows of the room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself closing my eyes falling into a peaceful slumber as Yami returned to me holding me within his arms whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

**Please Comment and Fav hope you like it so far more Atem in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Angry Pharaoh

Atem opened his eyes as his priest Seth came in to get his pharaoh out of bed to start the long day of duties ahead of him. He yawn sitting up in bed the thin sheet slide down his tan body exposing the delectable looking eight pack of abs. Pulling himself out of bed the young pharaoh began to slip on his royal clothing when the royal dress caught his eye as it laid there awaiting the day when the pharaoh picks a girl to be his bride. Smiling he imagined the beautiful girl he met last night within the dress spinning around admiring herself when she noticed the pharaoh. She smiled, "what do you think my pharaoh?" She said walking over to the mighty ruler wrapping her arms around his neck. "You my dear are as beautiful as ever never leave my side." As soon as the word left his mouth she disappeared leaving him with a dumbfound priest.

"Uh my pharaoh, are you all right?" His faith friend and follower ask.

"Yes I'm fine." He chuckled placing the Millennium puzzle around his neck before walking with his priest to the throne room. The pharaoh sat on the throne looking up at his faithful priests that stood by his side protecting him from his foes. "So Mahado what does today's schedule look like?"

"Well my pharaoh it looks like today you have two meetings with the eastern and western clans, you will also be listening to the complaints of the citizen within the city but then you will have the rest of the day to do with anyway you please." Mahado said bowing his head in respect. Atem sighed turning his head as the first citizen came in with his complaint, luckily Atem never had to specifically answer any of the citizens unless it was something that he and his priest have to discuss over. Watching as one right after the other came in reporting their problems when this older lady came in with a stake imbedded into her back just above the heart leaving her alive just long enough to relay a message.

"My Pharaoh they have made it to the village named Terra, Seto wants to know who touched his girl and left this for her." She coughed falling to the ground releasing a golden red rose in her hand that slowly descended to the floor landing in a pool of blood. The pharaoh stood and walked over to the rose lightly taking it within his hands smelling the scent, the smell of Siria was woven within the rose. He acted puzzled trying to figure out who the rose could have belonged to but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Mahado cancel the meetings I must figure this out before another one of my people dies in vain." Atem said walking out of the room towards his quarters. As Atem reached his quarters he growled in rage as the traitor Seto Kaiba took his soon to be mate away from him and killed one of his people. He slammed his fist against his desk making it snapped in half, even after the dust cleared his anger still filled the room, the more he thought about it the more red he started to see, when a knock at his door drew his attention. The door slowly opened to reveal his younger twin brother Yugi walk in, his anger slowly dissipated as Yugi came and took a seat next to him.

"So do you want to tell me what has got you all riled up in here?" Yugi asked resting his head on Atem's shoulder waiting patiently for his brother to answer.

"The Bastard traitor took her and hid her away from me." He said lowering his head onto his knees, thinking of a way to save his beloved Siria.

"I'm guessing that you fell in love with a human when you went to Terra am I right?" Yugi asked cocking his head to the side confused that his older brother would fall for this human.

"Yes she stole my once dead heart with her glistening smile, her beautiful gold eyes glimmered in the moonlight, just everything about her made me fall in love with her Yugi." Atem whispered starting to day dream again.

"Well if you love her so then find her and bring her to her new home with us, us the hunters if you have too." Yugi said taking his leave from the room leaving Atem to his thoughts.

"Mahado! Get in here now!" Atem yelled bring his magical friend and priest to his aid.

"Did you call for me my Pharaoh?" He asked bowing in front of his king before looking him straight in the eye.

"Bring me the hunters immediately, and tell no one of this is that understood?" He growled to emphasize his point.

"Yes right away my pharaoh." He said disappearing out of the room in a blink of an eye. Atem walked over to the balcony looking out over his city as he wait for his hunters to appear, the war was coming sooner than he wanted. He turned to his four silent hunters that had entered the room without detection, the leader of the group approached the pharaoh bowing respectfully before meeting his eyes.

"Why have you summoned us Atem?" The dark voice asked keeping his cobalt blue eyes locked with Atem's.

"You know that you will get in trouble for using my first name Yusei." He chuckled holding up the rose. Yusei looked at the rose taking a deep breath smelling a human scent mixed with Atem's.

"So do you want us to find this human scent?" Yusei asked.

"Yes that means she is not to be harmed or I will not hesitate to kill you." Atem snarled.

"You mean like the time when Seto left." The smaller figure asked not raising his head.

"I vote you keep your trap shut Valon!" Atem hissed smacking him on the head.

"So was it Seto that took her?" Yusei asked bring Atem's attention back to him

"Yes that is why I'm sending my best to bring her back to me." Atem stated looking out watching the sun set.

"And what if we fail?" Valon asked.

"Either you come back with her or don't come back at all." Atem said flicking his hand silently telling his hunters to leave.

**please comment and fav! Next chapter fight one between slayer and vampires!**


	5. Chapter 5 Fight!

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/19496/Desktop/Stor ies%20(Books)/The%20Forbidden%20Black%

I sat there and watch as Seto paced back and forth in front of the cage stopping every once and a while looking at me with angered filled eyes before going back to his pacing. Sighing I laid back down on the bed ignoring the annoying pacing, when I heard him stop again but this time he came towards the cage. He stood there almost like he was waiting for me to answer that same question that he has been asking me for days but it was no longer just him his father started to join in.

"Is there something that you need?" I asked kicking my feet up, rolling my eyes at the man before me.

"Why are you protecting this thing, he's nothing but a criminal! So why!" He shouted slamming his fist against the cage.

"Why you ask its because I love him so back off!" I yelled glaring back at him.

"Why you!" He started to yell before catching himself seeing that I was still there, I just looked at him before turning my head way from him.

"Just go away." I said closing my eyes hoping that Yami would come for me soon and get me out of this hellhole. I felt his blue eyes continue to stare at the back of my head when the intercom system came on.

"Seto come to the bridge now!" Yelled one of the guards just before an explosion echo though the system.

"Looks like he's come for me what will you Seto?" I asked standing to my feet waiting for those cast iron doors to slam open to reveal the man that had saved me.

"Shut it!" He yelled taking off towards the bridge taking out his hidden gun, it was a sleek black with the words The Death Dealer, inscribed into the handle. Was all I could see before the heavy doors slammed closed behind him, I watched and waited listening for any sound of footsteps coming closer to me. More explosions went off within the compound shaking the building violently enough that pieces of the roof started to fall down crashing to the floor. Then it fell silent, the guards rushed into the room to see if the culprits were here.

"Where in the hell did they go!" One yelled looking within the dark crevasses for whoever they were after. I stood silent listening to the guards ramble onwards when I heard the slightest amount of movement coming from the ventilation shafts that where almost hidden from sight. I looked at the shaft seeing a bright pair of cobalt blue eyes stared back at me I knew this wasn't Yami but someone else that must have come for something, _"Hopefully not me!"_

The guards began to leave walking directly under the vent where the blue eyes waited, the time began to slow as the vent was kicked off the shaft and four people fell on top of the guards. As the four men stood I watched as they look over to me before whispering in some other language before come towards the cage.

"Are you Siria?" The one with stunning blue eyes asked.

"Yes and just who are you?" I asked leaning against the cold iron bars that held me prisoner.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said pulling out the rose that Seto had taken from me. "Our master said you would know why we are here."

"Yami sent you?" I asked taking the rose from the cold fingers.

"Oh so he told you his other name, I wonder why?" I heard the blue eye man whisper to himself.

"So do I get to know your names or do I just get I get to make up a name for you?" I asked lightly chuckling thinking of all the names I could use.

"I'm Yusei the leader of the hunters…" Yusei began only to be rudely interrupted by one of the other men in the room.

"Yusei! We need to go now!" He yelled glaring at both of us.

"Well since my partners are so rude let's get out of this cell." He said with a smile kicking the iron door off breaking both the lock and the hinges. I walked out looking at all four of them they before I asked the question that had been bugging me for weeks.

"What are you?" I asked crossing my arms waiting for them to answer the question.

"We are you saviors thank you very much." Answered the rude one of the group.

"That's not what I meant stupid, WHAT ARE YOU?" I asked again.

"Oh so Yami didn't tell you? We aren't exactly human, well not anymore that is." Yusei said not fazed by the question.

"Then you're a vampire right?" I ask shivering at the thought of being their next meal.

"Yes but no need to worry we can't do anything to you without our masters decision." They all said turning around so we could get out of here when the door slammed open with a very pissed off Seto with his gun drawn and pointed in our direction. We all stopped glaring at one another the vampires hissed at Seto as he began to move forward towards us. Yusei grabbed me, teleporting me behind a barrier just in time as Seto opened fire on them I closed my eyes as I listened to the madness.

"Siria." came a soft voice calling me from somewhere in the room but it wasn't any of the men. I ignored it but it happened again and again till the noise in the room completely stops. I looked up but I was no longer in the compound, I'm now in a room filled with golden light. There within the light was a pair of bright red eyes that watch me, before calling my name one more time. "No need to be frighten my child you are safe here."

"Who are you?" I asked still astonished by the pair of eyes that resembled rubies.

"My child have your memories been destroyed I am your mother, but many Egyptian vampires call me the Wing Dragon of Ra." She replied stepping out in her golden dragon form.

"Wait! This makes no sense, how am I your child?" I yell confused out of my mind. The dragon before me smiled as a bream of light shot out of its mouth landing on my forehead. Images begin to rush by as every memory I had was unlocked my body began to glow as she slowly faded away.


End file.
